


I've been waiting to hold you for 6000 years.

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Like if you google fluff this shit pops up, Love Confessions, M/M, just pure fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: 6000 years of friendship. Understanding. Care. And a bond. All lead up to this day.





	I've been waiting to hold you for 6000 years.

The pair were sitting on their favorite bench in the park. Aziraphale had some slices of bread and was feeding them to the ducks.

Crowley on the other hand was laying about, tilting his head back and forth and looking around at everything. Taking in the scenery, getting lost in his own head. Shutting his eyes just for a sec-

"Oh Crowley I forgot to tell you! I just bought this new brand of hot cocoa at my book shop and I got the cutest mini marshmallows to go with them!" The split second that Aziraphale stopped feeding the ducks one of them quacked in protest  
. 

"Your fans are waiting." The demon pointed at a duck 

"Sorry, sorry." He threw out a big chunk if bread.

"Anyways, would you like to try some? I really need someone to share it with."

Crowley smiled like a dork.

"Sure, why not. What could go wrong."

They needed a break anyway. You know after Stopping the apocalypse and all.

-

It seems Aziraphale had already anticipating Crowley saying yes, because when he stepped inside blankets and pillows were laying near the fire place, set for two people. He had no prior memory of setting them up before.

"You just stay right there, I'll get the cocoa."

Oh the way that Aziraphale just beamed when he was talking about the things he loves could kill Crowley in a few seconds. Those adorable cheeks turning red. He was swooning just thinking about it.

He loved him so much.. But he was afraid the feeling wasn't mutual- no, He was certain the feeling wasn't mutual.

But he kept on as normal. Maybe one day they'd both be drunk, kiss, and forget about in the morning.

That was his only hope.

By the time Crowley had himself wrapped himself in several blankets, the smell of chocolate filled the room around him. 

And shortly after came the angel with thier drinks..

"I just love these marshmallows, they are just adorable.. Do you like them?"

The angel even put whipped cream on the cocoa, with the marshmallows on top of that. The marshmallows were certainly tiny after all.

"Pretty cute if you ask me." Not as cute as you angel.. Not anywhere near as cute.

Sometimes.. If Crowley thinks about things like this too much, it gets him a bit down.

He looks at this man, this pure image of perfection, and thinks, He'll never love me like I love him. All I want to do, is hold him in my arms and tell him he matters. That he means something.

That will never happen Crowley.. Get your head out the clouds.

"Something the matter? Do you not like it?"

"It's delicious actually. You did a really good job." He had made a fortress of blanket shields around him while Aziraphale had only sat on one.

"What is it then? Something seems. Off."

"It's nothing angel. I'm alright I suppose."

Crowley tried to sigh quietly to little avail.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He thought about holding his hand but they, along with the rest of him was swallowed up in blankets.

"You can tell me anything my dear."

Oh that pet name.. My dear.. That alone made Crowley's heart skip a beat.

He was gonna kill him one day.

"Leave me alone angel you wouldn't get it."

"Are you sure? I want to help if something's wrong. You're my best friend."

That was it right there!! Best friend!! He wanted to blurt out. 

He was about to his breaking point. He wanted to spill his heart on the floor. Yet he was still too afraid..

The angel wrapped his right arm around the blanket ball that way Crowley and moved closer.

"That's quite alright if you wouldn't like to say anything.. I just want you to know I'm here for you dear.."

If this man says dear one more time his heart is gonna burst..

"Crowley?"

"Yes Aziraphale?"

"Can I say something? And you promise you won't despise me for it?"

Oh what did he do now.

"Angel I can't hate you no matter how hate I try. Go for it."

"Well.. This is kind if hard to say.."

He backed away a bit, as if out of physical fear.

Crowley peaked his head out a tiny bit. Like a turtle just peaking his head 'round.

"This is actually something I've.. Kept in my head for a while and.. I didn't think that you'd feel the same."

The angels face was about as red as you can get.

"What do you mean angel."

C'mon. Spit it out. We only have all day.

"Well. Crowley.. I erm. I well I just-"

He asks me what's wrong and then he pulls stuff like this.

"Excuse me I just.. Can't seem to get it out."

"It's alright angel.. Take your time."

In reality, he couldn't spit it out because.. Well it could make or break his entire immortal life. 

He loved Crowley. More than anything. All he wanted to do was hold him is his arms and tell him he means something. And what he means to him.

He couldn't keep it inside much longer.

"I like you my dear."

"'Course you do I knew that."

Excuse me?!?!

"How long have we been friends? This April makes 6000 years?"

"No no no! Not like that!"

Crowley squinted his eyes at him through his sunglasses.

Quit toying with my heart. I know you don't love me..

"Crowley listen to me.. I like you.. You're my best friend yes.. But I like you more than that."

"You're serious.."

He took his sunglasses off..

"Yes! Crowley yes! Oh lord oh no.." He buried his face in his hands, setting his hot cocoa on the table behind him.

Crowley set his on the other side of the table and finally came out of his blanket ball.

"Aziraphale can you look at me?"

Aziraphale slowly looked up at him.

Bright blue soft eyes met yellow snake eyes.

"I love you too darling.."

His face lit back up once more.

Cheeks pressed into by a wide smile and glowing eyes..

Aziraphale took him in his arms..

He cried just a little bit. He was so scared.. Crowley would leave him in the dump.

Crowley held him right and closed his eyes.. Letting himself be consumed in Aziraphales touch.

This is all he ever wanted.. This right here.

Crowley fell back on a pike of blankets, taking the angel with him. 

Snuggling up to him like he couldn't let go.

Like he wouldn't.

Aziraphale looked over at him.. His entire life is changed forever.. He had soneone by his side.. 

Crowley leaned over to him.. 

Aziraphale took the hint and kissed him..

For just a second and nothing longer.

It meant everything to both of them..

Crowley snuggled back into him and fell asleep shortly afterward. 

The angel kissed his forehead good night.. My sweet prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm hi still don't know how to do notes ummmmmmm


End file.
